Too much
by Ignorance-Your New Best Friend
Summary: After 5x21: It's all too much. She has to get away, from the deaths, the murders, the pain... love hurts. When will she realize that?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, it had been cold, not to say a proper goodbye. And yes, she did realize that she had left him standing there, watching her go away, like all of those years ago. And knowing what that meant to him made her feel guilty.

But she couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't what she wanted to do, she was bored of catching criminals, of getting abducted, shot at.  
Sure, a few years ago she wanted her life to mean something. But now she just felt like making the hurting stop.

This pain wasn't an issue before; she hadn't felt it as hard. But she had changed. Maybe he had changed her; but that wasn't the point. The point was, everything had changed. She could feel it inside of her, all around her. Things had never been simple but now they were unbearable.

She started breathing in, slowly. But then she couldn't help but breathe faster and faster. Soon she couldn't breathe at all. She turned over in bed, trying to sleep. But when she closed her eyes, she saw Booth, drowning; Hodgins, bleeding. And she was helpless. Now she was helpless. And she hated it.

She punched her pillow into shape.

What had happened? What had gone wrong? Or had something gone right? No, this much pain and suffering could never be right… could it? Angela always told her to live a little; Angela had shook her head when she didn't understand something. Maybe this was what everyone felt, all the time. Maybe she had only just woken up.

_Does Booth feel this all the time?_  
Of course her thoughts led her to her partner; theirs was the most significant relationship she had ever had. And now she was going to throw it away, just because she couldn't breathe, couldn't sleep at night without worrying about his safety.

* * *

"What? You can't leave! I'm the sensitive one!" Angela was furious. "And I was going to leave ages ago!"

"But I just can't take it anymore." It was hard enough to admit it to herself; she wished Angela wouldn't make it any harder.

"Just go on a holiday. Then come back. You can't leave me, Bren."

"A few years ago you were egging me on to leave."

"With Sully. To be happy. Not to mope around and stare at dead people that have just been dead... longer. Brennan, please don't leave me. What if I have a child? You'll miss it. Will you ever forgive yourself?"

"That's the problem. Relationships. They cloud rational thought." Any excuse was valid since the first one didn't work.

"Since when was that a bad thing?" Angela seemed hurt. Maybe it was better that way. She wouldn't be tempted to come home by smiling faces, welcoming her. She would be driven away, by hurt that she caused. That was what was happening now, wasn't it? "What about me? What about the lab, Hodgins, Cam? What about Booth?"

"He's got Catherine..."

"See? That's the real reason."

"No it's not. Stop, Ange. This isn't about Booth. Don't make it that way.

"But it is-!"

"Stop! It's not! I'm... just not happy here, Ange. You are. You've got Hodgins. Cam has got Michelle. Booth has Catherine. I have no one."

"What about Hacker?"

"Andrew..."_ isn't Booth. _"I just can't, Ange. I'm leaving tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, for those who get messed up. When it's like _this, _it's a flashback. R&R! :)**

* * *

She stared plainly down at the earth from the plane window, it was so beautiful, she had always loved watching the lights from the small towns and cities, breaking through the night. And that sounded strangely poetic. She shook her head and turned away. Nearly everyone on the flight was asleep; she had tried but hadn't managed to.

She tried to shake it off, out of her head... but she just kept on hearing her goodbye with Booth, over and over again...

_ "I can't do this anymore; all the pain, the deaths, the suffering..."_

_"What, so you're going to leave me here to face it by myself."_

_"You'll be fine. I know you will. But not me. All these relationships that I've formed, they just hurt, make it harder for me to think straight-"_

_"You're being driven away by love?"_

_She could feel the tears. "If it's love that's making me hurt, you can take it and leave, I don't want it."_

_"But Bones, you're leaving."_

_She was quiet as she noticed the pleading in his voice. "Goodbye Booth."_

He had stopped her. Held her arm. Asked her not to leave. She didn't have to, did she?

_"Can we just hug and let you leave on a happier note?"_

She had seen him fighting back tears, just as she was.

_"No." _She had said. Even she had been taken aback from the gelid tone in her voice. _"It's easier this way, Booth." _she had told him_. _She had taken a breath; she knew that she was going to go too far. _"It will never be and you need to know that. It's... illogical to believe anything else." _

His eyes... they were so sad. She wished that she could forget...

_"You can't put your life on hold because of me; wondering what could of happened of what you did wrong."_

He had tried arguing against it.

_"I won't do that, Bones, I promise."_

She wished that she could have believe him.

_"Yes. You will. You can't help it."_

He had realized that she was right. She always was. He had stepped forward to comfort her; and she had pushed away.

_"You did everything right. It's me who is wrong."_

And she had left.

She hadn't turned back, to save herself from seeing his face. She knew that it would be too sad. She had suffered it once, but she didn't think that she could manage to see it again... what type of person was she? To cause that much pain in someone who hadn't done anything wrong. To cause so much pain in the first person to truly love her, with all his heart. Not the way a father loves a daughter, or a brother loves a sister. The way a devoted man loves his wife, a way that didn't really exist. She was happy that it existed for Angela, she was happy for them. She wanted nothing more for it to exist for Booth, but she could never give him what he deserved. She was a terrible person for staying that long; she had taken that happiness from Catherine too. She knew that Booth only ever thought about her, she wasn't being self-absorbed, it was true. She was a scientist, and she wasn't stupid. She was very smart. She had been around Booth long enough to know what he was feeling and why.

He was her partner.

_"We're partners, that's all."_

She smiled at how many times they had had to repeat that; maybe everyone else was right, and she was wrong...

_"Just partners."_

Not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where's Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked as Booth arrived in his office._

_Booth froze. "Sweets... she's gone." he frowned._

_Sweets' mouth fell open. "What do you mean she's gone?"_

_"She's gone, Sweets. As in not here."_

_"Do you know where she went?"_

_Booth was quiet as he realized he never asked. And he felt guilty at not asking._

_"I don't know." he muttered._

No, he didn't. Did it matter? She was gone. She was never coming back. And she had been right. He had spent the night wondering what he had done wrong, what he could have changed...

_"She didn't tell me..."_

_"Why would she?"_

_"We're friends..."_

Booth had felt sorry for him. _"She only told me and Angela. And Cam; to quit and all..."_

_"Wow. Dr. Brennan. Quitting. When I tell Daisy..."_

_"She'll what? Cry on you?"_

_"Dr. Brennan is her role model, she'll be crushed."_

Booth stopped himself. She would be crushed... just like he was.

* * *

"Any more news on Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked Booth as he walked into his office. It was a normal question now.

"Still nothing."

"You don't? This is horrible." Sweets looked devastated.

"Why? It's nothing. We said goodbye, hugged" he shrugged. Just a guy hug... "and she left. And that was a month ago." he tried to shrug it off once more, but his heart still hurt at the thought or mention or _insinuation _of her name.

Sweets nearly jumped in the air for joy. Booth didn't notice, but this was the first time he had described her departure.

Now Sweets had to put on his serious face. "No, it's not nothing, Agent Booth. Your partner, the woman you're in love with-"

"Don't go there Sweets."

"- has just gone. Like that."

Booth frowned. It was so easy to act like nothing was wrong, though Angela had seen right through him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen... don't you see? Her defenses have broken down and now she's just ran away."

"Sweets, this is _my _appointment. Can't you just ask me if I've shot any inanimate objects-"

Sweets sighed and Booth stopped. "Agent Booth, the reason you had to see a psychologist in the first place was because of you not confronting your feelings for Dr. Brennan..." Booth shifted uncomfortably "... and now she's gone. You're telling me that you don't see the conflict here?"

"I'm not saying that I don't see it, I'm just saying that we should move on."

"You're telling me that you, Seeley Booth, a former sniper and a current Agent of the FBI, that confronts all his problems face on and protects his loved ones without a second thought... is just going to move on. You won't even try to get her back?"

"God... you made me sound like Prince Charming... and no. Why would I? She's happy gone. Anyway, she wasn't happy here. That's why she left."

Oh, now they were getting somewhere.

"She was unhappy?" Sweets pressed.

"Hey, don't get all shrinky on me." Booth stopped Sweets from getting his note book out. Sweets put his book back down, immediately obeying.

"Why was she unhappy?"

"I don't know... all the murders, the pain... that was what she said, anyways."

"Pain? And the pain only just got to her?"

"Listen, Sweets. That kind of pain wears you down, slowly. She was bound to crack... though it didn't have to be so soon." his eyes filled once more with sorrow. How could she leave before himself, or Angela? Angela was way more likely to get sick of all the murders. Why Brennan?

Sweets stared at him, astonished. "Wow. You still don't get it."

"Wha- I still don't get what?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe this."

"Sweets, talk."

"Oh, no, that's not in my job description."

"Neither is moping about Brennan not saying goodbye to you."

Sweets froze. "Brennan? Not Bones."

"What? It's her name, isn't it?"

"I've just never heard you call her by that before."

"But it's her name."

"That you refuse to call her by."

"Well, obviously not."

"Maybe... maybe _Bones _is a way for you to seperate her, to make her not real. I mean, that isn't a real name. Can't you see, you're grasping on to threads. Now you've made her realer than ever. You're fine because she hasn't left you."

"What is this, church? I hate that she's gone, Sweets. I really do." he sighed. "I don't look forward to work anymore. I see her everywhere I go. I expect her to walk right into my office and bother me about some case. But I wouldn't care because I'd just want to have her there." He grinned feebly. "I hear her in my head, Sweets, correcting me. And that is just unhealthy." he looked up at the psychologist for advice. "It might be another tumor..." he muttered.

"No it's not. It's grief."

"I'm sick of grief. I have to deal with it in my job and now when I go home I have to fight with it too?"

"Fight with it."

"Kill it._ Make it dead._" he sighed and shrank into the armchair, huffing loudly and massaging his head. Sweets saw a much older man than a month ago; he looked terrible.

"Don't worry Agent Booth." was all he could say.

"Is that all? It's your job to tell me that. How about advice as a friend?"

Sweets thought. Something to cheer him up, but something honest.

"I think that she will either realize her mistake and come back-" _and realize what Agent Booth means to her_ "-or stay inside her shell for ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to say that I am getting psyched over the season finale... I'm ill and have nothing to do but worry about a TV show. This is my way of dealing.**

"Whoa, Angela. Where are you going?"

Booth had walked into the Jeffersonian and had found Angela with a suitcase and a 'I'm on a mission' face.

"I'm going to see Brennan whether she likes it or not. Bye, Jack."

She kissed Hodgins goodbye. Booth flinched. He flinched around Hodgins and Angela so often it was embarrassing... that should be him and Brennan.

"You sure you want to go by yourself?" Hodgins asked her, not letting her go. Booth started to feel horrible.

"It's a girl thing, Jack. I'll call once I'm there, promise." She lent in to kiss him once more.

"Whoa!" Booth stopped her. "Brennan told you where she went?"

Angela pulled a face. "No. But I googled her. And she's on twitter."

"Oh. Twitter? That easy, huh?" Booth muttered.

"Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Wait, he can go but I can't?" Hodgins seemed extremely offended. Angela was about to argue but Booth stopped her.

"No, thanks, Angela."

"Ok, bub. Any messages? From either of you?" Even though she said that she was asking both of them Booth was sure that it was directed at him.

"Um... no." he cringed.

"Ok." Angela wrapped up. She kissed Hodgins once more, lingered with her hand entwined in his. As she let go, Booth could see the love in her eyes. Brennan would never look at him like that.

"Hey, don't look so blue." Hodgins comforted him as Angela left. "That's my wife, not yours."

"Wait-" Booth stopped Hodgins from coming any closer and ran after Angela. "Angela! Wait!" he called as soon as he saw her. She stopped and turned around. He slowed down and was looking guilty as soon as he got to her. She was looking smug, but sorry. "Where is she?" he asked. "You know, just in case I drop by..."

Angela smiled at him kindly. "Ohio." she said.

Ohio. Her home state.

"Oh, Ok. That's... far."

"Yeah, well. You gotta do what you gotta do." She turned and Booth watched as she left for good.

Why couldn't he do what he had to do? Why was it so much easier for Angela? He envied her. She had the love of her life, laid out for her; she could do whatever she wanted to do and she didn't care what people thought. She could be close to Brennan without arousing suspicion. Why did it have to be so much harder for him?

* * *

Brennan had been finding it harder to sleep. The lights were off, the sun was down... but she just couldn't.

It had been two months since she had left. She had heard nothing from Booth; he could be dead for all she knew. And that didn't help her feel any better. Yet she wished that she could say the same for Angela.

Sigh.

Angela had been calling her since the moment she left. She had sent her text messages, emails.... Brennan had ignored them all. Except one. She didn't know why she had opened it. But on subject it had said: _He misses you. _Was that why she had opened it?

_Sweetie...Yes!_

_ I can't be sure that you're reading this, but if you are, it proves that I'm right. Which I already knew, but hey. If I know you well, you're considering going out of this message right BOOTH now. Did it work? Well, if it did, you'd still be reading this. I'll get strait to the point before BOOTH you stop BOOTH reading._

_Brennan, the truth is, we all miss you. And I can't tell you how much I hate you for what you've done. I mean, how dare you? Not because of me, but because of Booth. For real this time. How could you? You don't know how much it hurts to watch him every-_

She had stopped. She did know. That was why she had left. Had it worked? She felt even more ashamed when she realized that it probably hadn't. Was all this for nothing? Her leaving... maybe it all had been for nothing.

But maybe it had been for something.

She didn't understand... but now, with Booth not by her side every second of the day, worrying about her, helping her through... she realized how acostum she had grown to him. how much... she needed him. How much she loved him.

But she still refused to think that it was _love _love. It was in an atta-boy-kinda-way.

_He's a boy Angela._

She groaned.

_No he's not._

She felt like crying.

_He's the man I'm in love with._

She groaned again. It hurt, so much.

_No, love doesn't exist..._

She wiped away a tear that was about to fall.

_Yes it does._

She let another tear fall. And another.

It hurt, it felt like someone had taken her heart out of her chest and thrown into a crackling fire...

_But that's just overreacting._

Was it?

Something so great... something that she had thrown away. Why? Because of the pain. But now it had just gotten worse. Maybe she could go back... tell him that she was wrong. No, he had Catherine. Someone she would love to punch.

"BRENNAN!"

"Aah!" She shrieked as the covers where pulled off of her. The light flickered on... and she saw Angela, hands on her hips, looking furious. Wait... did she feel disappointed?

When she looked again Angela's frown had turned into a wide smile. "Angela!" Brennan jumped out of bed to hug her friend, immediately feeling guilty at being disappointed at the sight of her friend. But she knew that she had been expecting him, for a crazy second.

"Sweetie!" Angela was surprised at the hug... Brennan wasn't one for showing emotion.

_See? This is how hugging Booth feels._

Brennan was even happier now. She had managed to talk herself out of her conclusion. It was ridiculous. She wasn't in love with Booth. It was just what being alone with Angela's emails did to her. Sure, she had found her old neighbor... who was dead.

"What time is it?" she asked, still not letting go of her surprise visit.

"Time that you stopped fooling around and came home."

"Oh." Brennan let go. "I can't do that, Ange.

"Why? Because of Booth?"

"No. Not because of Booth."

_Here we go again._

"Then why? Bren, I came her to get you back. And if you resist, I will take you back by force."

"How did you get in?" Brennan contemplated her hotel's room's door which was wide open.

"Oh... I'm your girfriend."

"No I'm not."

"I know that... I'm married, see." Angela showed Brennan her hand. She loved showing off her ring.

"I'm glad to see that that's working out for you."

"You damn well should be. Sweetie..." Angela sighed. "Your my best friend. You can't just leave."

"But I did."

"I know that you did. But I came to put an end to all this nonsense. You are going home, you are going to kiss Booth, on the lips, yes..." she said as Brennan shook her head "...and all will be forgiven."

"If only my life were as easy as your little fantasy world."

"Who said anything about fantasy?"

"_Your _fantasy, not mine."

"Oh, come on." Angela gave Brennan a look.

"Are you kidding me? You've been here two minutes and you're already trying to set me up with Booth. What time is it? Really?"

"Half past twelve."

"Ok..." Wow. She hadn't been in bed that long at all. "Well, it's not too late to have a drink"

"Ah hah! Now you're talking my language."

Angela greeted a glass of brandy with and even wider smile. Brennan laughed.

"Hey! It's been a long flight!"

"No, I'm laughing at... never mind."

"Oh... I'll _never _never mind. Dish."

"But you've got a glass, why would you need... Oh. Ok." she laughed again. "This is ridiculous, but I was just considering the possibilty that I was in love with Booth."

"Oh, and that's ridiculous. Wait a minute... I interrupted that? Oh, Brennan."

"Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad for me. Once again. How could you?"

Brennan felt hurt once more. "How could I what?"

"You're the most selfish, self absorbed person I've ever met! How Booth could ever love you is a mystery to me. I don't ever want to see you again!"

"What, I-"

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Brennan woke up, sweating. _It was a dream. _She calmed down and reached for her bedside lamp. She jumped as she saw Angela, asleep on her hotel room's sofa. The previous day came back to her and she calmed down. She wasn't afraid of the pain... she was afraid of being alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, let me get this straight... you've realized what I've been trying to tell you for six years... in a dream?" Angela hurried after her friend through the airport. "You're finally learning from me..."

"No." was Brennan's answer.

"Then what? Did my plan work?"

"You had a plan? I didn't think that when you appeared on the hotel's doorstep yesterday morning."

"Yeah, well. My plan was: come here. Try to talk some sense into you. Fail. Get you drunk-"

"You got me drunk? That's why I had a nightmare..."

"Nightmare? Not a dream. Even better. What happened in the _nightmare_?"

"Um..." she was not going to tell Angela, it was embarrassing. "I just realized that it's being alone that I'm afraid of, not the pain."

"You're afraid of being alone. Where does Booth fall into this equation?"

"Equation? He doesn't fall into it at all."

"What? You've _got _to be kidding me. You were mumbling his name all night. Sweetie, you're head over heels."

"How is that even possible?"

"Love works in mysterious ways..."

"What? No, how is it possible to go head over heels... unless you were rolling..."

But she was fully aware of what head over heels was. She just needed to distract Angela so she could think straight...

"I'm sorry, m'am, your passport is expired."

Bingo baby. She felt sad as she remembered when Cam had said it... why had she left? Damn it, Brennan.

"What? But I just got here yesterday. There must be some kind of mistake."

"It expired yesterday, m'am."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

Now was the time.

"Oh... Ange, I'm sorry, I have to leave."

"Oh, you have to leave." Angela nodded. "No! You are not leaving me here, Brennan!" She shouted after her friend.

Sure, she felt bad about leaving Angela, but she had to get things clear with... Booth. Did she really? What was she going to say? Um, sorry for abandoning you, but, I might love you? No. Stupid, stupid stupid. She hit her head. She promised to herself that she would come back for Ange tomorrow. She had the money.

She felt more and more nervous as she waited for her flight. Would Booth want to see her? What would she say to make it alright? What would he say?

Why did she feel nervous? She shouldn't feel nervous. They were partners. That's all.

At some point of waiting for her flight her thoughts drifted towards... him. His warm eyes, his charm smile, his cocky belt buckle... his tie, that Catherine got him. "Grr..."

"NOW BOARDING, FLIGHT TO WASHINGTON D.C..." the rest was drowned out by... her heart beating? That was completely irrational.

She gasped as she was thrust into the night air to board her flight.

She jumped on to a bus that would take them to the plane.

She was really doing this. She was really going to tell Booth how she felt.

She got off of the bus.

Was she?

"Bones! Is that you?"

He heart stopped. Now the hallucinations had gotten worse. Her hallucinating about him had not been healthy... that had been 'strike one'.

She breathed in once more and carried on walking.

"Bones? I can see you."

She heard a desperate tone in his voice... nothing new.

"Bones. Please, just look at me."

Should she? Should she give in to her mind, that was playing mean tricks on her.

"Um, excuse me... I think that young man is trying to talk to you dear."

"Huh?"

An old woman was pointing behind her. Should she look back?

* * *

Booth had spent too long a time on a too cheap a flight. His back ached, he ached... but he had to find his Bones. He got off of the plane... and he saw her. Maybe it wasn't real... but was it? The woman was boarding a flight... an obviously way better flight than his own. Should he call out her name?

His mind was made up once he saw her coat, thanks to the little light coming from the plane... she was about to board. It was Bones' coat, he was sure of it.

"Bones? Is that you?" he called. He was ninety nine percent sure that that was her. And if it wasn't, who cared? An apology was all that it would cost. "Bones? I can see you." he called desperately. He needed so much to see her face... "Bones. Please, just look at me."

He was near her now... she turned around...

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. You've got the same coat... and hair. Plus it's dark..."

"Hmph..." the woman stuck up her nose at him.

"I said that I was sorry!" he spat bitterly.

"Sir, are you boarding this flight?"

"No." Booth mumbled.

"Than why are you here? Never mind... go over to the shuttle. It'll take you to the airport."

"Ok..." Booth mumbled his thanks.

* * *

"Mam, you forgot your handbag." A man that obviously worked in the airport was walking towards her held up her bag for her to see. She could barely see him, it was so dark. She couldn't even see three people in front of her.

"Oh, thank you." she reached out and took it. She boarded her flight. She joined a woman that was staring bitterly out of the window. When she looked up at who she had next to her, her face fell.

"Oh."

"What?" Brennan couldn't help but asking.

"Nothing... we've just got the same hair... and coat. A man was looking for you earlier."

"Oh. To give me my bag, yes."

"No... he was asking about bones or something preposterous like that."

"What?"

* * *

**Ok... if I were doing my job right, maybe I wouldn't have to clarify a few things. But I will, just in case.**

**Ok... this woman, the Bones-look-a-like boarded the same flight. She was five people in front of the real Brennan, so Brennan heard Booth's calls. Booth could only see the look-a-like because of the light coming from the cabin as she was boarding. Since it was dark, he never even looked back to see that Brennan was a few people behind. And Brennan never looked away from her line, concentrating on how to confront Booth.**

**Does that make sense? It's a bit embarrassing, but I wanted to write it that way, so I did. I hope you understood, or understand it now, and I hope that you don't think it's crappy and that you just find it extremely frustrating. If so, I've done my job. If not, I apologize.**

**Oh, and the man holding Brennan's bag was the same that beckoned Booth away from the scene.**

**Does it make sense?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, the finale kind of made me depressed for a short while and I couldn't find the will to carry on with this story. So sad... Deep breath. Here, the finale will be like it should have been. But here, we have advantages.**

**Advantage 1: I don't have to impress many viewers worldwide and break the chemistry. This has no effect whatsoever. Yay!**

**Plus, this is the one of the fluffiest I've ever written. Not _as _fluffy as others, but just what the doctor ordered for hurt over a TV show.**

**

* * *

**

"Wait, what do you mean? What did he look like?"

The woman seemed surprised at Brennan's reaction. "I don't know.... big? It was dark, I don't really have that much to go on."

Big. Was that enough? Booth was big... but no, this was just ridiculous. Bones. It was Booth.

* * *

"Angela?"

"Booth? Booth! Yes, I am saved..." she danced up to him and hugged him quickly. "Yay! He can take me home, officer."

"Home?"

"Yes." Angela gave him a stern look. "_Home_."

Booth was still frowning.

"Listen, I don't care what you do with her, just get her out of my hair. Please." The officer that had stopped her from boarding the flight had probably been suffering Angela's fiery wrath. "God, you'd think I'd killed her or something." he whispered to Booth.

"What did he do?" Booth asked once they were out of earshot. "Wait, no... what did you do?"

"Oh, my passport expired."

"But they let you get up to here?"

"Oh, no, I was going _back _to Washington. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Bren."

Angela raised her eyebrows at _Bren_.

"How is she?" Booth tried not to seem to eager to get out of there.

"Booth... I was going back to Washington _with _her. And she left _without _me..." Angela growled.

"Wait? _Back_?" He stopped.

"Yeah. Didn't she tell you? She said that she wanted to tell you something. Something about being alone..."

"What? Angela, I came here to see her. And she's not here. Great." Now he looked around desperately and sat down on a bench. He had nowhere to go now. What was he going to do?

"Booth, I feel ya, but those big guys want me to leave." Angela was looking over his shoulder at the airport security guards.

"Angela, that's your problem, not mine. You can go if you want."

"I don't think I have a choice. God, you people love leaving me alone... I'M GOING!" She shouted. "God!" Booth heard her mutter. But he didn't care. That flight had cost him a lot. And now she was where he had been. Great. Just great.

He massaged his head and closed his eyes. What was he thinking, coming here anyways? He knew what... he was thinking of seeing her face again. Maybe she was right. This could never be. He hadn't done anything wrong... there was nothing he could of changed.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder.

"Angela's gone, I'm not doing anything wrong." he said without looking up. He wasn't going to move, why should he.

"Angela?"

He froze at the familiar voice. Now he really was crazy. He didn't want another tumor removed... maybe he could just leave it.

The person who's hand it had been sat down next to him.

"Booth, I've been away, and had a chance to think, about who I was and who I was without you."

Should he shout for help? Doctor... I'm hallucinating about a woman saying the things I've always wanted to hear. That just sounded stupid. He waited for more, wanting to hear this, knowing that it was sad to not ask for help.

"It's just... I love you, Booth. I've fought against it, tried to help you, and myself. We'd be better apart, I told myself."

Was that tears he heard? Nonsense, you can't hear tears.

The voice breathed in, shaking. "But I couldn't stand it, Booth. I heard you, dreamed about you, saw you when nobody was there."

That makes two of us.

"I need to know that I'm not who I thought I was. That I'm not cold, that... that you won't leave me."

But you're the one who left.

"I promise that I won't hurt you."

More than she had already? Impossible.

"Booth... please look at me."

Should he? Ruin this hallucination, the best one yet. Maybe it would be best, he could have a chance to ask for help. He breathed in and looked up.

"BONES!" He stood and picked her up, spinning her in the air. "I was looking for you!" he put her down. And hallucinating. Yes, now he could look into her eyes once more.

His own smile faltered... her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears, even though she was smiling weakly.

He stopped.

She waited and stepped towards him.

That was what he did, but his intentions had always been different to hers.

"So?" she finally asked, inches away from him. He could feel her sweet breath on his chest.

"So what?" he managed to breath out.

"Can we be... together?" she whispered.

Booth's eyes opened in awe. She was really waiting for an answer, scared of the answer. But which one?

"Really?" He choked.

Brennan frowned up at him.

It was her, that was Bones.

Should he kiss her? It shouldn't be him... he should give her a chance.

He held back and instead put his fingers through hers. "Yes." he murmured. He could see her smile and his heart ached, but with joy.

A minute ago he had been convinced that this wasn't real. But now, with her face so close to his, his heart beating to the rhythm of her pulse... this was really happening.

That was when she kissed him. Softly... but then even more fiercely. And then was when he was able to kiss back. He let go of her hands and held her waist... she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go.

"Yes!" Angela triumphed loudly.

Both Brennan and Booth stopped and turned to look at her. Only then did they see that the whole airport had frozen and was looking at them. Booth stared awkwardly but Brennan foudn his lips once more. Nearly everyone applauded, from Angela's instruction. She was beckoned to leave, but she gave the guards a look.

"Ok..." one of them finally gave in, and turned to the scene the whole airport was watching. "Heck!" he said, and started to clap. Angela laughed out loud.

It had only taken six years... but it was finally happening.


End file.
